Hinata the Kitsune
by PursasionQueen-Jinxx
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is the heir of Kohona and was also the next to become Hokage after an incident happen so she could get the respect that she deserved. Watch her grow and discover more things about herself, her friends, and her mother and past life!
1. Prologue: The attack

Summary-

Hinata Hyuuga is the heir of Kohona and was also the next to become Hokage after an incident happen so she could get the respect that she deserved.

Watch her grow and discover more things about herself, her friends (Kumiko, Sakura, Jinxx (Sisters), Gaara and Naruto Kimura.) and her mother, Hikimi. Parings- NaruHina, KumiGaar, JinxKiba, SakuSasu.

(Kumiko, Sakura, Naruto and Jinxx (Kimura Clan). The curse of the hearted ruby is in this fan fiction.)

**I do not own Naruto but if I did it would go like this or my other version!**

Hinata the kitsune….

_**Hinata the kitsune….**_

**Prologue: The attack**

It was a horrible night for Kohona war was going on. It was the fight against the Kyuubi no Kitsune…Before the war began to clear things up…

FLASH BACK

But before the Kyuubi was going to attack she was best friends with Arashi (Yondaime) and with Kumiko gave him and his wife's born baby boy some of their essence without anyone knowing but them.

Kyuubi had been kidnapped the day the war began and Jinxx went after her. Jinxx found out that she was captured by the Akatsuki. 'What am I goin' to do?' she thought as she thought of a jutsu that would wake her up and would piss her off but not in front of Orochimaru since he is from the leaf and she held the leaf processes so dear to her so much. She would go out of her mind and would attack the village only because of being hurt. Jinxx knew that but Jinxx had no choice but to do it. "AWAKENING MIND RAGED JUTSU!" Jinxx screamed loud enough for everyone to turn to her but it was too late.

"That Jutsu it will have Kyuubi out of her mind so that means she will kill you all thanks to me." Jinxx said. "We must kill the girl and send Kyuubi else where… we can get her later but we don't have time to rebuild our lair after Kyuubi no Kitsune Destroys it." Orochimaru said as he summoned some snakes and ordered them to attack her but failed.

"What why did they not attack you?" he said with a mixed expression of Confusion, Anger, and interest. "Because I have 10 bloodline limits the same as my sisters and one of them is the ability to have any kind of tongue there is which means Demon, animal, God, and mortal. !" Jinxx said as she let the snakes attack the summoner. 'Ok time to get out of here WITH Kyuubi so I can dispel that jutsu… TELEPORTATION JUTSU!' Jinxx thought as she quickly grabbed onto Kyuubi as she began to go crazy for a short matter of time.

They reappeared back in the woods Kyuubi's Den. "Kyuubi it will be alright Orochimaru will pay for trying to kidnap you I promise. DISPEL!" Jinxx said as she began to walk closer to Kyuubi. "RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!!!!" Kyuubi roared so loud Jinxx was blown away and then in the blink of an eye out of nowhere she disappeared. Jinxx was now in the Hokage's office.

"Arashi Kyuubi is going to attack Kohona and it is my entire fault I went to save her and I used awakening mind raged jutsu on her to wake her up when I found her with Orochimaru. Who is with the Akatsuki. She was just about to go crazy for a short time when I teleported out with her back to her den. Once we were in the den I dispelled the jutsu but it did not work it most be because she is a fox and as foxes they will attack anything that they find as a treat but they won't attack their mate and unfortunately she has no mate so when I told her that it was Orochimaru that kidnapped her she thought it was the village in general now by the sounds of it you should GET OUT THERE AND DEFEND YOUR VILLAGE but… don't kill her well you can't anyway but…seal her into a new born baby tonight.

End of flash

This night was December 27, 1994.The night Hinata Hyuuga was born. As the fight went on Arashi became uneasy as he had to fight his best friend and seal her into a new born child. He new that the child would have to be Hinata because she was to be born tonight and she was…

As the signal was given to do the sealing Arashi did the seals and had done it but Jinxx, Sakura and Kumiko revived Arashi so he would not die from the sealing but…

"You three are amazing for a bunch of babies and a 18 year old who is Godaime… but I'm afraid my wife is dead and I can not go on without her so Jinxx … Godaime… Please kill me and take care of my son please…" Yondaime asked with tears coming down his eyes as he lied on the ground.

"Ok… Arashi…Yondaime…my best friend…"

tears beginning to fall

"We will kill you painlessly… you will always be loved and remembered by everyone…crying Naruto your son… he will be known as dead but not really his last name will now be Kimura…Goodbye my best friend."

All three girls put their hands up in the air creating and star seal and 10 crystal-daggers came out of it.

All three girls-

"Stars and Moon take all his essence and place it into these crystals and take his life and lets it be free. Soul Freedom Remembrance Jutsu!"

Arashi was dead but when you look at his face you see a smile…_the smile of happiness and freedom smile._ Jinxx and her sisters got into a group hug and cried for five minutes.

"Alright you two go back to the shelter and make sure everyone knows the war is over…alright bye I have to talk to Council so I'll be back home later bye." With that Jinxx watched her sisters leave faster than the speed of light. Then she started off to the Council meeting.

Next Chapter- The Council Meeting


	2. The Council Meeting

PaulRap Raptor-lets see where it goes

Deathjinxx0.2-Ok lets began!

Summary so far-The war had begun Kyuubi had been sealed into Hinata Arashi died a painless death Naruto Uzumaki is now Naruto Kimura(This story everyone apart of that family gets the Hearted Ruby of life and Death curse seal and since Kumiko gave him some of her essence he can have the curse mark without dying…YEAH! Kumiko and Sakura has **Kyuubi** and **Shukaku's babies sealed into her them and their names are Hikaku and Yuubi**) Now to the meeting!

Hinata the Kitsune

Hinata the Kitsune

Chapter 1: The Council Meeting

Hinata was sleeping quietly in Harshi's arms, as he sat quietly waiting for Jinxx to show. To everyone's surprise Jinxx came in with a blond haired baby with whisker marks on his cheek like Hinata. "Who is that in your arms Godaime?" The Third Hokage asked.

"This is Naruto, Arashi's son Lord Hokage. He is to be known as dead but he will live with me as Naruto Kimura…son of Jinxx Kimura and one of the lone heirs to become Hokage… although people might ask why an 18 year old that is not even married had a son. But it will not matter this was Arashi's wish before he died."

"All I have is ten crystal-daggers filled with his essence but he will always be loved and remembered in this village."

Jinxx said as tears began to swell up in her eye but she turned her sadness into sparkles () of joy when she looked down to the cutely sleeping Naruto.

"Harshi why have you brought Hinata-Chan here?" Jinxx asked looking over to a very disturbed Harshi. "I have brought her here hoping you take her and raise her as your own… the Hyuuga has no need for a disgraces like her." He said coldly.

"You know just as well as I do she is not a disgrace, she is you daughter for god's sake! You can not blame her for something I half way caused."

"I have every talent of the Hyuuga and many more indeed don't say that you very own daughter is a disgrace in front of me you sorry excuse for a lea-!" She was cut off from the last word (leader!) when Sandaime jumped in. "Calm down jinx it was no ones fault. You knew what had to be done…Harshi how do you purpose Hinata is to live with Jinxx?" He asked as his eyes watched Hinata closely. "I will have her live under Jinxx with the cage seal-."Harshi was cut off from his sentence when jinx had hit her fist against the table. "You know good and damn well that if you send her to stay with me she would die under our family training! From the fact that I can spread my anger to others my anger would activate that damn retarded seal you very low down upright disgraceful shameful unworthy-Father and pitiful excuse for a leader you put that mark on her YOU WILL SEE THAT ENTERING THE LIGHT CAN BE PAINFUL!" She screamed loud enough that the tears she was holding back came but stopped and everyone else turned their heads away thinking the same thing 'I don't want to be on her death list she can fulfill it!'

! Babies start to cry!

"Calm down little ones…

_I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you_

Were you born to resist or be abused  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you

Are you gone and onto someone new  
I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you  
Has someone taken your faith  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you

Has someone taken your faith  
Its real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love  
You die to heal  
The hope that starts  
The broken hearts  
You trust, you must confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you

I've got another confession my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
Somewhere new

Were you born to resist or be abused  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you  
Has someone taken your faith  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you….Back to sleep."

"Look Harshi all I am trying to say is that don't put your family curse seal on her if you want me to look after her let me put my family seal on her. I was going to put it on Naruto later tonight so what do you say?" Jinxx asked nicely and calmly as she held the two babies in her hands.

"I…allow it you may place your family curse mark on Hinata she will be known as Hinata Yamanshine your other family name from now on." Harshi said as he took another look at his daughter and turned to Sandaime.

"Their will be a law that states no one is able to tell the next generation about Kyuubi. Meeting adjured. Dismiss."

Next Chapter- Well Begin!


	3. The beginning

PaulRap Raptor-what does Jinxx's faimly seal do anyways? keep up the good work

Deathjinxx0.2-It gives the owner 10 bloodline limits that is what it does! The owner of the curse mark is un-kill-able unless the owner's true love or friends kills them. Then they can't do anything but choose if they really want to kill them or just die and they choose die more than kill…It is very sad but interesting!

Maned Wolf Goddess-hope to read more soon!

PaulRap Raptor-lets see where it goes

Deathjinx0.2-Lets begin!

_Hinata Hyuuga is now Hinata Shimotsuki (Frost Moon) Kimura_

_Naruto _**_Kazama_**_ is now Naruto Yuudai (Superior+Great) Kimura_ _Sakura is known as Sakura Mayu(True+Reason) Kimura_ _Kumiko is known as Kumiko Ai(Love) Kimura_

**I don't own Naruto but if I did it would probably go like this…**

**_Hinata The Kitsune_**

**_Hinata the Kitsune_**

Chapter two: Let's Begin

"**SEAL!"**

** "SEAL!"**

'That Damn Harashi… wait I can always change Hinata-Himes name now that she has the seal now…well she can't really have a last name then move them all out of my house. I KNOW THAT NONE OF THE VILLAGERS WOULD DARE TOUCH MY KIDS IF I CHANGED THEIR NAMES AND TOLD THEM TO LIVE ON THEIR OWN FOR AWHILE! YEAH!' Jinxx thought as she put all the little ones to bed then went to bed herself.

"Sarutobi…I am moving the children out of my home and into an apartment of their own soon once they are six and have died once during training…goodnight Sandaime-Sama! I fear for the Uchiha clan but I'm sure the avenger will set things right…chuckles…NIGHT!"

Six years later

Jinxx had just got done with the last bit of paper work one day when an ANBU officer came in. "Hokage-Sama Itachi has just slathered the whole Uchiha Clan but Uchiha Sasuke he is on the move wha…Hokage where are you?" Yes it was true Jinxx disappeared faster than the speed of life and was now in front of Itachi.

"Where the Hell are you going Itachi-Kun!!!" Exclaimed Jinxx as she started the fasted hand seals and stopped at the heart hand seal. "**Life destruction no jutsu!**"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed in pain but all jinx did was stare. "Why…Why did you do it they were your family damn it you will go to hell and burn for your sin best believe that you BASTERED!" "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! God damn you go to hell! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! You Bitch! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Fine I will tell you why I did it; it was so No one would get the Marada curse but me that's why..."

"Goodbye Itachi you will rot in Hell but remember this before I burn you ashes and kill you… You did all this for not as you can't stop something that had already begun. DEATH!!!!!" Jinxx finished he clashed both hands together and screamed the word DEATH to finish the jutsu and Itachi was dead. Back to work Jinxx was now frustrated.

After she was gone to sign some forms on Sasuke so he could live with Jinxx's other seeds of Chucky… (That was a joke so don't be mad at me!) And so that he can have the seal place but only as long as he wants it to say on. Itachi was still alive…

"KU KU KU KU! You won't get me that easy Jinxx but I guarantee that we will met again village hidden in the leaves' Cold and Hot beauty of the Moon and Sun. Take care of my brother… KU KU KU KU!"

One month later

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Kumiko/ Sakura/ Naruto/ Sasuke/ Hinata

They run into the living-room

"Y-you guys h-had the dream again…"-Hinata

"Yeah it is getting very nerve breaking now and annoying…"-Sasuke

"We need to find him… if it will stop the visions and nightmares were having these past nights…I mean Obaa-Chan would'nt send certain visions to us like this consistently…"-Sakura

"Yeah lets asked Jinxx Okaa-san tomorrow if we can go on a three year trip to train and search for him in Suna… lets try to get back to sleep…"

**_LET'S BEGIN!_**

'_**The real adventure starts now!**_


End file.
